Mac Surprise
by rosyposy1
Summary: This is my last chapter to my story please review good or bad I would really like to hear what you have to say
1. mac

Mac's Surprise By Cara  
  
Mac sat on her couch reading her case file for the trail the next morning when she heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute I'll be right there, who could be bothering her at this time of night", it was 11 and she was a little annoyed. She opened the door and there stood a women and a young girl there. "Yes, may help you" said Mac. " Do you know who this child is Sarah" the women replied? " "No should I" Mac said. "And how do you know my name. " "I'm a social worker and you aunt Susan has died" "Um, why don't you come on in and sit down, my aunt is dead well then this must be Olivia." "Yes this is. I believe I wrote you about her and about your aunts' death did you not receive the letter". "You know now that you mention it I do think I remember a letter but that was a month ago what took so long to get here? " "Well you see it took awhile to find Olivia." What do you mean find, was she lost" Mac said. "In a way yes Sarah do you think you can show Olivia where she can sleep I'd like to talk to you alone." "Oh yes ok, right this way Olivia this is the guest room, here are some clean sheets and a pillow do you need any help." Olivia just shook her head no. Mac went back out to the social worker. "Now, why did it take so long for her to get here? I thought maybe you found someone else."  
  
"Sarah she ran away after her mother was buried she went all the way to Fl from Ohio and it took a week to find her there."  
  
"How could she have runned in the first place weren't you watching her?"  
  
Yes but you see she hopped out the window after everyone was asleep."  
  
"Well then why wasn't she brought after you found her this is silly it's been over a month what did she run twice?" The social workers face grew a little worried. "You mean she ran twice."  
  
"Actually she ran a total of three times. She is a very complicated girl. And she is very sad and angry. Now I must go. But let me tell you how happy I am to you for taking her. You're the only one left in your family that will take her. Here is her file read it that way you know what is coming Goodbye", and she was out the door before Sarah could say anything.  
  
"What I'm I to do, oh no my case it's twelve and I have a court case at eight tomorrow." Mac went and checked on Olivia. "Good she was asleep and not gone." Sarah brought Olivia's file and read it, it had said most of the things the social worker had said. She was a runaway and she was a very angry child and if she didn't get passed her anger stage there's not telling what she is capable of doing to her or someone else. Mac closed the file and thought," I have my work cut out for me."  
  
Mac woke up at six the next morning. She walked half asleep into the bathroom and turned on the shower Ah that felt good. She washed and after she was done and got out of the shower she started to wipe off the mirror when she remembered Olivia. What was she going to do with her? Well the only thing to do was call the Admiral and see if she could come to work with her. She picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Admiral this is Colonel Mackenzie. Yes sir I'm fine. No sir not sick, I need a favor. Remember I told you my cousin was coming to live with me well she is her sir and I was wondering if she could come to work with me. No sir she won't be any trouble at all. Thank you sir, now to go wake up Olivia."  
  
"Olivia time to wake up, you have to go with me to work today." Mac shook her a little she just turned over and moaned a little. "Come on sweet heart you really need to get up."  
  
"NO!" Yelled Olivia "I don't want to go you can't make me leave me alone!"  
  
"Listen Olivia I don't have too much time to argue with you, you must get up."  
  
"I don't want to and you can't make me!"  
  
"Ok I'm going to give you ten min to get up and get started to get dressed. If you don't I'll bring you to my work just the way you are and don't think I won't." Mac left Olivia's room; "I have an hour before my court case I hope I get there on time." She decided to call Harm to see if he could come over if anything happened. Harm's phone rang, "come on Harm answer your phone. Harm this is Mac. Hey Mac what's up, I need you to come over and help me with something. I'll explain the reason when you get here. Ok see you in about fifteen min." 


	2. olivia

                        Mac saw Olivia was awake but not out of bed yet.  She stood there and stared at her for a moment trying to think of what to do

       "Olivia please get out of bed I really need to get to work Mac said"

            "Why? I don't want to go I can stay here by myself I'm not a baby."

            "I'm not saying you're a baby, Ok Listen I have two cases after that we'll come home.  Does that sound ok to you?"

            "NO! I want to stay here and that's what I'm going to do." You can't make me go with you your not my mother now leave my room!"

      As this was happening the door bell rang and Mac let out a sigh of relief because she knew that Harm would help her.

            "Who is that?" asked Olivia,   "That is my friend Harm and if you don't get out of bed now he will come in here and pick you up and put you in my car so I can bring you to work with me". 

            "You can't do that to me"  "Oh yes I can and I will if you don't get up I'll give you five more min. then I'm coming in with him understand me." Mac said

            Sarah went to the door to let in Harm.  He had a concerned look on his face.  He didn't understand why he was here.  "Is something wrong Mac"   "No not really see the thing is my cousin is here and I'm trying to get her out of bed and she won't do you think you can help."

            "Yeah what do you want me to do?"

            Well let me go in first to see is she has decided to get up." Sarah went to the room and when she entered the first thing that she realized was the window was open and Olivia gone. "Harm! Get in here she is gone!"

            Harm ran into the room and looked out the window.  "There she goes down the fire escape, I'll go down this way and you go down the elevator maybe we can head her off before she gets away"

            Mac bolted out the door and pressed the elevator button.  "This is taking way to long" So Mac ran to the stairs and when she got down to the street she saw that Harm didn't have her.  "Where could she have gone you said that you saw her go down the fire escape I can't loose her"

            "Ok listen Mac you go and look where the fire escape is and I'll go this way if we don't find her in fifteen min. then we'll go up stairs and call the police alright"  Mac shook her head yes and they both parted.

            Mac went down the ally. "She has to be around here somewhere.  She saw me and Harm so she has to be close."  While Mac was thinking this she heard a rustling noise behind the dumpster.  Mac had an idea.  "Well I  guess she isn't around here maybe I'll go check somewhere else"  As she was saying this she went behind a pole that was there.

            Olivia thinking that Mac left came out of her hiding place and she stared to walk out of the ally. Just then Mac jumped out of her hiding place and grabbed Olivia's arm.

            Let  me go you Bitch!  You can't make me go stay with you leave me alone!

            No I won't let you go" said Mac "Now lets go"  Mac pulled and Olivia followed.  "Harm here she is, get up those stairs young lady and go to your room and change into some cloths do I make myself clear"

            " I would listen to her if I were you"  said Harm

            Olivia paused a moment and thought after she thought a min she gave a huff and stomped up the stairs to the elevator with Mac and Harm close behind her.


	3. what to do

            "Get into that room and change your cloths otherwise I will do it for you."

     Olivia stomped into her room and got changed, she cane out of the room and went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth she didn't even look up at Sarah.

            "Ok that's better" said Mac "Sorry you had to come Harm"

            "That's ok I'll follow you downstairs just in case"

     As they got into the car Sarah started to talk with Olivia.

            "You must behave yourself when you are in the court with me, I gave my word to my boss you wouldn't cause any trouble Can you me why you ran away like that?"

      Olivia just sat there and looked out the window refusing to answer.

            "I won't get angry did you want to go somewhere?"  Still no answer "Ok that's fine you don't want to talk now that's fine, we'll talk when you're ready."  Mac pulled into the base and parked the car. "Listen you need to give me your word that you will behave yourself."  Mac took Olivia's face in her hands gently, "Do you promise you won't cause any trouble"

      Olivia sighed, "Yes I promise I won't cause any trouble.

            "Good now lets go in."  Olivia walked beside Sarah thinking to herself, if she thinks she is going to replace my mother she is so wrong.

            Mac and Olivia walked into the court room, "Here You can sit and watch the trail."

                 "Yeah ok" said Olivia, "Now remember you must behave yourself.  Do you understand me" "Yes I know already you don't have to keep telling me I won't run here don't worry my word is good"

            As Mac was trying her first case Olivia sat in the back and read her book and she thought about a good way to get away from Sarah and get back home if she couldn't be with her mother she didn't want to be with anyone.  The first case of the day was done and it was 11:00

            "Ok lets go and grab something to eat" Olivia just shrugged her shoulders.  "Ok lets go then said Mac"

  Olivia I'd like to talk to you about something do you think you can answer me a few questions.       

            Olivia looked at Sarah and though a moment "alright"   

            Good said Mac, Are you angry at someone? Yes said Olivia, Are you angry at me or your social worker for leaving so fast.  

            "No"

                        Are you angry at your mother?  No answer came with this question she just sat there staring

            "Ok that's fine you don't have to answer that one but I really need to know this why didn't you cry they said you didn't cry when they told you your mother died do you know why are you to afraid of crying?"

            Olivia sat there she didn't know what to say why didn't she cry she didn't know was she afraid of course she wasn't afraid that is silly.  I didn't cry because…. I didn't cry because I didn't want to and nobody can make me and if you think you can your wrong."

            Ok Olivia, I won't nobody will thank you for answering lets go back to the court alright"

            "Alright said Olivia"

            I                       


	4. trouble

      Mac and Olivia walked back into the court room and no more questions were asked of Olivia and Mac didn't ask anymore about her mother.  Mac tried her last case of the day and Olivia and her walked to the car to go home.  They got in the car and started to drive home.  When they got to a red light Olivia unbuckled and started to get out of the car but Mac was faster then she was and she grabbed the door and shut it before Olivia got out.

      "Let me go!"  Whack ,Olivia slapped Mac across the face and when she did this she was a little surprised, what was Mac going to do.  All Mac did was buckle the seat belt, Olivia seeing this started to scream and kept hitting Mac.

      "Let me go! I want to leave, leave me alone, you're not my mother you can't keep me here!! Mac took Olivia's hands and held them down and said.

      "I know I'm not your mother and I am never going to able to replace her and I don't want to, but this bad attitude is not going to bring your mother back she is gone Olivia, and like it or not I'm the only person now that wants you and loves you,  and I'm not going to leave you and if I have to chase you from state to state  your not going to leave me, now if your worried that I'm going to replace her don't because nobody can replace her, but maybe me and you can be good friends but you need to start listening and stop running away.  Lets go back home and forget this little scene happened and we get home we need to sit down and talk,  I mean really talk, I don't think it was right for your social worker to think you could work this all out by yourself .

      Mac drove to her house and when she got to the apartment she looked at Olivia.

                  "When we go upstairs we need to talk I know you don't want to but I think we need to sort this out we need to find out why you are so angry and want to run away.  I know we're not going to get to the root of the problem right away but we need to start ok"

      Olivia looked at Mac and nodded yes. "Good then lets go upstairs alright"

                  Olivia and Mac went upstairs, " I want to go to my room and sleep is that ok" said Olivia

      Yeah that's ok I'll wake you up in about an hour or so that way you can go to sleep tonight and then maybe we can talk ok"

      Olivia went into her room and closed the door, she looked at the window and thought about going down again but where would she go who would take her in maybe she would go but not now she was so tired that all she wanted to do was go to sleep and go into a dream world and dream about her mother that is all she wanted she just wanted her mother what was she going to do without her


	5. chapter five last chapter

            Olivia didn't know what to do, should she runaway from Sarah, Sarah has been so patient with her up to this point would she continue?  Also Olivia wondered did Sarah mean what she had said, was she always going to be there for her and not leave her. Would she not try to replace her mother did she just want to be friends? How could she be so sure, Olivia knew that Sarah was her cousin and she knew that she was the only family member that would take her, when her mother had died everyone kept saying no I don't have enough room you take her but not Sarah she said her life was busy but if there was a family member in trouble she would help and help she did, she took Olivia in. 

Olivia fell asleep and dreamt about her mother and how much fun she use to have and how much her mother had loved her she didn't want the dream to end. But after awhile it did and her mother was being pulled away from her and she couldn't get to her ever time she ran closer her mother would get farther and farther away, Olivia was struggling to get to her and yelling COME BACK COME BACK MOMMY I NEED YOU DON'T LEAVE ME! 

            Mac heard Olivia crying out for her mother and ran into the girl's room.  She saw that Olivia was still sleeping and that she was only dreaming.  Mac went to Olivia's bed and sat down next to her.

            "Olivia wake up your having a bad dream sweetheart you need to wake up"

   Olivia sat up and Sarah took her into her arms, and for the first time Olivia just let Sarah hold her, hold her the way that her mother had held her.

            "Olivia it's going to be alright you don't have to worry I'm here I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you its ok"

Olivia looked up at Sarah she didn't want to cry that would show that she was weak and she didn't want anyone to know that she was weak but she couldn't hold it in anymore it had hurt so much. 

            "Sarah, Olivia began to cry, Sarah it hurts so much I never really got to say goodbye they said I was too young to go to the hospital room they said I didn't understand, but I do Sarah I do"

   Sarah allowed Olivia just to tell her story all she did was listen that was what Olivia really needed now just  a shoulder to lean on and cry on and tell her story she needed to let it all out and she would Olivia do this.

   "Olivia I know you hurt and I know that you must be angry you can cry it alright to cry everyone does."

            "But Sarah if I start to cry I don't think I'll ever stop, I'm so angry why did she have to go.  She said that she would be alright I had talked to her on the phone the same day and she said that she was going to be fine that the doctors said that even though she had bad bruising from the car accident she was in good condition she told me and then the next thing I knew my grandma said she was died she lied Sarah, she said she was going to be alright and she wasn't she said she would never leave me just like you say but it's not true it's not true at all."

    Olivia began to cry even more this time burying her face into Sarah's shoulder.

"Olivia I know you hurt and I promise you it will go away it won't go away fast it may take along time and from time to time you still might hurt losing a mother is a very hard thing to do I know, even though my mother isn't died she still left me and I felt the same way you do right now.

            "What if I lose you Sarah how do I know you still want me how do I know you won't die like my mother did?"

            "We don't know Olivia nobody knows that answer but if anything does happen to me you will have someone to go to I will make sure of that, and I won't give you up either if your worried about that it doesn't matter how bad you get I will be there for you, and it doesn't matter how many times you run away because I will always take you back in you need to know that."

            Olivia and Mac sat there and Olivia talked about what her mother use to do and how she use to sound and how much she loved her so much.  And Mac sat and held Olivia while she did this and even though there was going to be obstacles ahead she knew that they could get through them no matter how difficult they might be, Olivia had taken the first step to her recovery and even though it was  a long road they were going to take it together.

                                             THE END

Please review and tell me what you thought good or bad does not matter


End file.
